A multiple-system network may include two or more systems that share a common data set. The multiple systems may share the data set by maintaining a local version of the data set in a local database. In some networks, each of the multiple systems may have the ability to modify or change the data set. These changes may be made to the system's local version of the data set and then communicated to the other systems in the network via asynchronous messaging. The messages allow the other systems to update their local data sets with the modifications that occurred in other systems so that the data sets of the various systems are consistent. Because asynchronous messaging may be used to update the various data sets in the network, it is possible that messages between the systems could be delayed or even lost. In the event of a lost message, a state of equilibrium between the data sets of the system may not be reached.